Ya No Puedo
by NoMeLlamoVanessa
Summary: Pero me vi al espejo y me veía diferente ya no tenia ese aspecto triste que solía tener siempre, con esto aprenderían a no meterse mas conmigo. Canada(Matthew Wiliams), algo triste y tema principal bullying, medio Songfic.


** Ya No Puedo **

* * *

_**Personjes**_: _Canadá!(Matthew Williams)_

_**Desclaimer**_: _Me baso en algunas cosas de la canción de Porta- Voces en mi interior y aaaademaas Hetalia la pertenece a Hima-Papi-Creador(O mejor conocido como Himaruya Hidekaz)_

**_Notas_**: _Aaaahora Disfrútenlo! Medio psicópata y con daños un poco mentales(?) No países son personas:3 no se si puede llegar a ser un 2P._.'_

**_Dedicado_****:**_ a eh a la persona que me dio algo de inspiración e.e a Fraaan P. :3_

* * *

Otro día ..Otro puto día de mi puta existencia. ¡Estoy harto joder!...Oh lo lamento, creo que debería presentarme. Soy Matthew Wiliams, tengo 14 años, soy Canadiense pero vivo en USA con mi estúpido y animoso hermano Alfred y su papa...Los odio a los dos. Papa engaño a mama y el gano la custodia, la extraño, extraño que cada día me preparaba hot cakes con toda la miel de maple que quisiera, pero eso ahora solo son recuerdos, pero bueno...

Seguiré contándoles de mi, me gusta mucho el anime y el manga y por eso soy un raro...me gusta mucho el hockey pero no lo juego muy bien, no me gusta jugarlo, cuando lo hago se burlan de mi y prefiero ahorrarme eso...ya tengo suficiente en la escuela, ¿Olvide contarles? Y-Yo sufro Bullying, hay tres chicos que me molestan, les llaman el BadFriendTrio, lo conforma Francis Bonnefoy, ese estúpido francés, estúpido lo odio lo odio ¡Es el peor de todos! ¿Porque..? Yo hace varios años solía ser su amigo..cuando estábamos en primaria éramos los mejores amigos, pero solo entramos a secundaria y me ignoro, ¡se fue con esos estúpidos de Gilbert y Antonio! ¡Estúpido español y alemán! Ah si...ellos son los otros dos del BFT, na-nadie puede entender la sensación de ser golpeado solo porque te han visto, o solo por dirigirles una tonta mirada pero..no me duele sus golpes, Francis fue mi amigo y supo lo de mis padres y me lo echan en cara y eso..me mata.

* * *

-Hijo de Puta Wiliams! ¿Y tu mamita? ¡Jaja! Lo olvide...tu papi la dejo.- decía Antonio golpeando mis costillas con una patada.

- Mon ami..¿La extrañas?¿Sabes? Dudo mucho que te recuerde, si te amara hubiera peleado por tu custodia.- decía Francis dándome un puñetazo en la cara

-¡Dejen me en paz! ¡No les eh echo nada Joder!.- decía tapando mi cabeza con las manos.

- Lo sabemos idiota, pero es muy divertido molestarte.-decía Gilbert estirando el cabello.

-¡Bonnefoy ahí viene el profe Kirkland! ¡Vamonos!.-

Y salieron corriendo de ahí, lo mas seguro es que se fueron a esconder a los baños, rompieron mis lentes, pero pude alcanzar a ver que venia el profesor Kirkland gritando mi nombre

- Matthew, ¡¿Que te ah pasado?!.- decía el profesor Kirkland arrodillando se ante mi .

-Na-Nada.-decía cubriendo mi rostro, no podía darme el lujo de que me vieran así.

- ¿Como que no te ah pasado nada? ¡Te han golpeado! Llamare a tu padre de inmediato.-decía parándose y ayudándome a pararme.

Y esa misma tarde papa fue a la escuela, el profesor Kirkland le dijo a papa que me habían golpeado, dijo que eh cambiado, que ya no soy el mismo de antes, eso no me ayudo una mierda. Papa ese día me dio una cachetada reclamando que era un chico problema, que aprendiera que Alfred,si..Alfred el hijo perfecto, desearía irme, ya no puedo aguantar este dolor, nadie me entiende,es demasiado, no tengo amigos, solo uno, pero joder eso no ayuda..no puedo mas ya no aguanto.

* * *

-Kimajirou..- mi osito volteo a verme con lastima.- ¿En serio tan mal me veo?.- Kimajirou, mi osito de peluche, tal vez piensan que estoy loco y que los osos no hablan, pero es mi único amigo que no me haría daño.

-¿Quien eres tu?.- decía Kimajirou viéndome con cara rara.

-Soy Matthew...Tu amo. ¿También soy invisible para ti?.- Decía cubriendo mis ojos empezando a sollozar levemente.

-Perdona Matthew, no lo tomes tan a pecho, sabes que siempre lo olvido.-decía sonriéndome.

-No..No importa Kimajirou. ¿Sabes? Ya...ya no aguanto.- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.- Pienso mas de lo normal en el suicidio, ya no puedo, ya no aguanto mas.

- ¿Les daras el gusto de ya no verte sonreír mas? ¿Que la ultima vez que te vean sea en un ataúd? ¿Les darás esa satisfacción?.- me decía Kimajirou en mi oído.

- ¿Qu-e que mas puedo hacer? No, no les puedo hacer nada, soy muy débil, soy invisible no puedo hacer nada.-decía mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

- Rajarte las venas es huir de los problemas, eso es ser un cobarde Matthew y se que no lo eres, toma justicia por tu propia mano, hazles sufrir, nadie puede sentir lo que tu sentiste, pero puedes igualar su dolor.- me decía al oído.- Hazlo...

-Son buenas personas Kimajirou, yo soy buena persona...No puedo hacerlo, no puedo.- dije y deje a Kimajirou en mi cama y fui al baño, necesitaba darme una ducha y quitarme la sangre seca que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

En cuanto entre al baño quite mi ropa rápidamente, me mire al espejo, tenia el torso desnudo y solo quedaba en ropa interior, me vi y lo que vi de mi no era muy lindo...una mordida en el hombro, un rasguño en la mejilla derecha y en la izquierda un pequeño moretón, arañazos en el cuello , toque suavemente mi costilla y solté un quejido de dolor, estaba mas que seguro que estaba rota, mire mis piernas y mis brazos, mis brazos en las muñecas leves marcas de la cuchilla de la ultima vez que me corte y ademas varios rasguños en mis brazos y piernas mas moretones infinitos. Me di cuenta, ya no puedo, eh aguantado, se que si sufrieran lo que yo sufro, se hubieran suicidado desde el primer día...Todos tenemos un nivel donde explotamos y el mío se a roto, escuche esa voz en mi cabeza diciendo "Hazlo", lo haré.

* * *

-Tal...tal vez no sea necesario. Aun puedo arrepentirme y pedirle perdón a Dios.- decía para mi mismo llegando a la escuela, de echo llegue mas temprano de lo habitual pero la situación lo merecía.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Williams!.- Levante la vista y los vi...vi a esos tres esperándome, esos mal nacidos.- Hey estúpido ni se te ocurra huir, hoy es tu día de paliza matutina.- Me grito Gilbert acercando se rápidamente a mi.

-Si Idiota.- se me acerco rápidamente Bonnefoy y me soltó un puñetazo en la cara. Vamos Matthew, puedes aguantar aun.

-¿Nos extrañabas nena?.- me dijo Antonio dándome una patada en la espalda..Fuerza de voluntad, fuerza de voluntad.

Francis se me acerco al oído y me susurro al oído...

-¿Sabes Matthew? Si te suicidaras nadie te extrañaría, nadie te ama en este mundo, tu madre crees que se enteraría si murieras, lo mas seguro es que ahora tiene otra familia y te olvidado, a de ser mil veces mas feliz de lo que fue contigo.

Lo que me dijo me mato, la poco cordura que me quedaba se perdió. Estúpidos morían, sonreí, idiotas, si supieran que les espera...

Toco la campana y ellos se estaba tirado en la entrada, mi nariz sangraba pero no importaba, no derramaría ni una lagrima mas,veremos quien ríe al ultimo, como dicen, quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejor.

* * *

Me dirigí hacia los baños de los chicos, tenia que ver si tenia todo el material que iba a necesitar, revise, cerillos y una botella de gasolina, perfecto, pero me vi al espejo y me veía diferente ya no tenia ese aspecto triste que solía tener siempre, con esto aprenderían a no meterse mas conmigo.

Ahora me dirigía hacia el aula de clases ya había tomado las llaves del conserje sin que el lo notara, entre ellos ni siquiera les di tiempo de reaccionar, aventé la botella de gasolina y después un cerillo, eso seria suficiente, suficiente para entender que con Matthew Williams nadie se metía. Salí rápidamente del aula y le puse llave, nadie podía huir, debían sentir el dolor que yo sentí, se lo merecían, todos lo merecían. Mire por la ventana y pude ver los rostros de sufrimiento de Francis,Gilbert y Antonio, veía como trataban de buscar salida y no la encontraban, choque por un segundo mirada con Francis, su mirada me satisfago tanto, todo valdría la pena, todo lo que pasara después de esto, me aleje lentamente del aula, me fui a un rincón cerca de ahí, vi como un maestro le aviso a la directora y ella corrió a llamar a los bomberos.

* * *

Varios sobrevivieron, para mi suerte el Bad Friend Trio falleció y escuche el rumor sobre que la maestra sobrevivió aventando se de la ventana, yo ahora no voy a mi casa ni a la escuela, es un lugar un algo extraño, es un tanto solo, hay algo de gente rara, mucha grita en la noche y me asusta un poco, pero me eh acostumbrado, cada dos semanas me ponen una jeringa y diario me dan unas pastillas para que me calme y funciona las mayoría de las veces, las enfermeras me caen mal, un día de estos me van a sacar de quicio y voy a matarlas, pero debo calmarme, me arrepiento de lo que hice...en serio. Pero, ja, ¿a quien voy a engañar? Lo disfrute y esto lo vale.

* * *

**_N/A_**:_ Ahh me encanta escribir así de Matthew es tan buenamente malo(?) pero bueno, hasta el proximo fic:3_


End file.
